Lord of the Magician's
by TheChamp123
Summary: With a power of an ancient bloodline running through his veins, his dream is showing the world the power of his family name once more while also trying to control the immense darkness within him. Can Naruto do it? or will he allow the power to overtake him?.


**Master of the Magicians**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Warning: this story was inspired by Those Who Endure by Ultimate Alcatraz. I recommend giving it a read.**

* * *

 _ **Opening Song: In the End by Linkin Park**_

 _ **~It starts with one thing**_

 _ **I don't know why**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

 _ **Keep that in mind**_

 _ **I designed this rhyme**_

 _ **To explain in due time**_

Our hero is staring at the sunset with his advanced duel disk glowing.

 _ **All I know**_

 _ **Time is a valuable thing**_

 _ **Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

 _ **Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

 _ **The clock ticks life away~**_

Naruto could be seen on his knees with his 'Dark Magician', 'Dark Magician of Chaos', 'Magician of Black Chaos', 'Palladium Oracle Mahad' and 'Sorcerer of Dark Magic' all crossing their sceptres over Naruto's head.

 _ **~It's so unreal**_

 _ **Didn't look out below**_

 _ **Watch the time go right out the window**_

 _ **Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know**_

 _ **Wasted it all just to watch you go**_

 _ **I kept everything inside**_

 _ **And even though I tried, it all fell apart**_

 _ **What it meant to me**_

 _ **Will eventually be a memory of a time when~**_

Naruto is now walking down a hallway with a duel disk on his arm, ready for his next challenge.

 _ **~I tried so hard**_

 _ **And got so far**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter**_

 _ **I had to fall**_

 _ **To lose it all**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter~**_

We find 'Dark Magician' floating in front of his master with an enraged look on his face as he stared down his Enemy.

 _ **~One thing, I don't know why**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

 _ **Keep that in mind**_

 _ **I designed this rhyme**_

 _ **To remind myself of a time when**_

 _ **I tried so hard**_

 _ **In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

 _ **Acting like I was part of your property**_

 _ **Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

 _ **I'm surprised it got so**_

 _ **Things aren't the way they were before**_

 _ **You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

 _ **Not that you knew me back then**_

 _ **But it all comes back to me in the end**_

 _ **You kept everything inside**_

 _ **And even though I tried, it all fell apart**_

 _ **What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when~**_

Naruto is holding a ruby necklace in his hand thinking of his mother figure.

 _ **~I tried so hard**_

 _ **And got so far**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter**_

 _ **I had to fall**_

 _ **To lose it all**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter~**_

'Magician of Black Chaos' has dark energy swirling around him as he was summoned to fight for his master.

 _ **~I've put my trust in you**_

 _ **Pushed as far as I can go**_

 _ **For all this**_

 _ **There's only one thing you should know**_

 _ **I've put my trust in you**_

 _ **Pushed as far as I can go**_

 _ **For all this**_

 _ **There's only one thing you should know~**_

Naruto is being held in a tender embrace by his 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'.

 _ **~I tried so hard**_

 _ **And got so far**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter**_

 _ **I had to fall**_

 _ **To lose it all**_

 _ **But in the end**_

 _ **It doesn't even matter~**_

Finally, we find Naruto watching the sunset with a peaceful look on his face and all his favourite monsters floating behind him.

* * *

This is the story of a young man...a story about a past he doesn't remember. Running through his veins is an ancient bloodline, the original controller of the famous 'Dark Magician'. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto was Seventeen years of age. Blond hair, sharp blue eyes like his mothers, a sharp face similar to his fathers but he had a slight difference than his fathers that being the six line running across his face, three on each cheek and a fit body made for a fighter. Dressed in a long dark red cloak with black fire on the rim, a black singlet underneath with a simple pair of jeans and boots. Connected to Naruto's arm was a long cylinder with an octagon shaped end with a red bulb on top, at the start of the cylinder was Naruto's deck. (A.N: Yugi's Duel Disk in Dark Side of Dimensions)

Currently, he was staring at the grave of his parents. A sad smile as he thought of them, their kindness, their generosity and their love "Hello, Kaa-chan...Tou-San. It's been a while, I'm sorry, I haven't been visiting. I've been so busy and I just want to let you know that I've entered the tournament" Naruto smiled as he gently rubbed his ruby necklace "I'm going to do the Namikaze name proud and make everyone remember it!" Naruto gently rubbed the Tombstone "I'll let you know what happens"

Naruto started to walk away, stopping briefly to give one last look over his shoulder. Naruto gave one last smile and like that he went to show the world Namikaze was back.

Naruto had his arms crossed as he stared down at the duelling arena. Naruto was impressed with his fellow duelist. Akiza izinski, Yusei Fudo and the Champ Jack Atlas to name a few but he was also disappointed with his previous duels.

Naruto looked down at his deck, thinking how he got certain rare cards that he has yet to show New Domino.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Naruto was at a museum, staring at the photos of the best duelist the world had to offer. Naruto stopped on a Yugi Muto.

"I wonder what he was like..." Naruto asked out loud.

"He was a good man" Naruto jumped, turning Naruto saw a dark-skinned man dressed in robes, a white turban and golden hoop earrings.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," Naruto said with a laugh.

"What do you believe in when you duel?" Naruto raised a brow. Naruto looked back at the portrait of Yugi.

"Well before my mother and father passed, they told me that a good duelist always trusts his cards and his friends" Naruto smiled as he looked down at his deck "They helped build this deck for me. So in a way, they're duelling with me" He smiled at Naruto's words.

"I wish to see something if that's alright?" Naruto shrugged.

"I suppose" Naruto watched as he gently touched Naruto's forehead with a Golden Key like object. Naruto's pupil dilated as Shadi entered his mind.

Shadi walked through the halls that were Naruto's mind. Shadi frowned when he noticed that as Naruto grew older his mind changed. It went from what most little children love such as toys, candy etc. Then something happened and his mind was a sewer for a brief time and now his mind was a beach with a sunset.

Shadi started with Naruto when he was younger.

 **Flash Back**

A five-year-old Naruto was sitting with his legs crossed. Naruto was staring at cards on the ground "Hmmm, now what do I put in my deck?"

"What are you doing son?" Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw his father. Minato had long spiked golden hair with his bangs reaching his chin. Soft blue eyes with a handsome face.

"Hey, dad!" Naruto looked back down at his cards "I'm trying to make a Super Special Awesome deck to beat you but I don't know what cards to chose..."

Minato smiled. Reaching down and picking up a card "What about this one?"

"Kuriboh? But he doesn't have a lot of attack points" Naruto whispered confused.

"While he isn't the strongest monster around, he is strong in his effect" Minato placed the card in Naruto's hand "He protects your life points and sometimes that's more important than brute strength"

"Protects me...so even the weakest monster can stop the strongest attack!" Naruto said with a grin.

Minato nodded with a grin "You got it, son"

"Huh, I guess I got a bit more to learn then" Minato placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"True but I can tell, one day you will be even better than me"

"Who wants ramen!" Minato and Naruto glanced at each other with a grin.

 **Flash Back End**

Shadi smiled seeing the bonding between father and son.

Shadi turned his attention to the dark part of Naruto's mind.

'What did you face to make your mind so dark?' Shadi prepared himself for the next memory. Hoping what he was about to see wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he hugged his father close "*Sniff* T-Tou-San"

Minato had tears of his own as he looked his son in the eyes "I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to stay around for much longer son..."

"Please don't go..." Naruto whispered as he buried his face into Minato's neck.

"Naruto look after your mother for me...Remember what I told you son" Naruto felt Minato place his deck in his hand "Believe in the heart...of...the cards..." Naruto cried harder as Minato evaporate into purple mist.

"TOU-SAN!"

* * *

Naruto once again had tears in his eyes as he held his mother's hand gently. Kushina was in a hospital bed, looking sick, her once beautiful red hair didn't shine like it uses to, her once creamy skin had a cold sweat to it, her purple eyes that where so strong looked tired. Anyone who saw her knew she didn't have much time left.

"Kaa-chan...Please don't leave me too" Kushina smiled as she gently rubbed Naruto's cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby" Kushina had a peaceful smile as she turned Naruto to look at her "I want you to promise me, you'll be the best duelist you can be...and one day have a family and give me lots and lots of grandbabies" Naruto nodded as tears continued to stream.

"I promise Kaa-Chan" Kushina gently put her Ruby necklace in Naruto's hand.

"I love you Naruto...so much..."

 **Flash Back End**

Shadi nodded knowing he's seen enough, left Naruto's mind.

Naruto blinked as Shadi brought the key down from his forehead "Your a good young man"

"Thanks," Naruto said scratching the back of his head confused.

"Your worthy of these" Shadi handed Naruto a large handful of cards.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the first card was the Legendary 'Dark Magician'.

"I'm sorry about your parents. Stay strong, young one" Naruto's head shot up and he couldn't find Shadi anywhere.

 **Flash Back End**

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE, PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA!" Naruto took a deep breath through his nose, slightly calming his excitement.

Naruto walked down to the field to see a rather cocky looking female duelist. She was beautiful, with her wavy blond hair, her heart-shaped face an hourglass figure.

"NOW THE MATCH BETWEEN ALI VALENTINE! AND NARUTO NAMIKAZE WILL BEGIN!" Ali gave our favourite blond an interesting look when she spotted him but was then replaced with a seductive look took her features.

"My, my. What do I have here? A Namikaze...Wouldn't you happen to know Minato Namikaze? "

"Yes...he's my father" That amazed the entire crowd and the late champion's son back to take his father's title.

Jack looked intrigued at the thought of duelling the late Champions son.

"Well, this will be a fun duel the granddaughter of one best duelist vs the former champions son" Naruto didn't say anything as his duel disk snapped open and unfolded. That caught Ali's attention "What a fancy Duel disk ya got there and that little thing over your eye...what does it do?"

"This is a duel disk of my own creation. Taking duelling to the next level but I'm not here to explain that" Ali started to shuffle her deck, as did Naruto.

"Your right. We're here to duel but more importantly, I'm here to win" Naruto placed his cards back into the deck holder.

Naruto: 4000Lp

Ali: 4000Lp

"I'll be going first...A lady and all" Naruto smiled as he drew five cards.

"By all means" Ali smirked at the cards she's drawn "As arrogant as it sounds, it seems I'll be ending this duel in a few turns" Naruto smirked.

"Your right that is rather arrogant," Naruto said already forming a strategy.

"We'll see. I summon to the field 'T.G. Jet Falcon'!" just as the name implied a giant black and grey Falcon with a giant jetpack appeared on the field.

T.G. Jet Falcon- ATK 1400/DEF 1200

"I'll place one card face down and I end my turn" Ali placed one hand on her hip as she gave a saucy smirk "I'd quit if I was you. I could make it worth your while" Ali said showing off her cleavage.

"I activate the effect of one of the cards in my hand. By discarding one card I can special summon her to the field" Ali raised a brow.

"Her?"

"Indeed. A master will always have an apprentice and I summon thee to fight for me, 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'!" Naruto yelled out as a rather beautiful girl with dark skin, bleach blond hair and different shades of purple on her armour like robes.

Apprentice Illusion Magician- ATK 2000/DEF 1700

She gave Naruto a wink making our hero blush. Naruto shook his head, focusing back on the fight.

"I've never heard of this monster before" Naruto gave her a smile.

"She's one of a kind" Unknown to the two but said 'Magician' gained a blush hearing his words.

"Now destroy her 'Falcon' with Illusion burst!" 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' gave a yell as her attack seemed to invert colour as it headed towards 'T.G. Falcon'.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card 'Impenetrable Shield' stopping your attack" Naruto shrugged, he kinda knew that was coming.

"Before I end my turn. I activate another effect if I normal summoned or special summoned her. I can add a special card from my deck to my hand. I place one card face down and I end my turn"

Ali wondered what that card was but shrugged it off. She looked down at the new card in her hand with a grin "Looks like I was right, it is the end because I summon 'Cyber Harpy'-" The crowd watched with excitement seeing a legendary monster from the past.

Cyber Harpy Lady- ATK 1800/DEF 1300

"-and I use 'T.G. Falcon' to tune my monsters and synchro summon...'Misty Valley Thunder Lord'" A giant of a man with green skin, resembling the harpy's appeared on the field. "But I'm not done, I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring 'Cyber Harpy' back and this activates his effect by taking a card I control and putting it back in my hand he gains 500 attack points!"

Mist Valley Thunder Lord- ATK 2600+500= ATK 3100/DEF 2400

"ALI VALENTINE THE GRANDDAUGHTER OF, MAI VALENTINE HAS DONE A SPECTACULAR COMBO! HOW WILL NARUTO HANDLE THIS?"

"But that's not the best part, thanks to 'T.G Falcon's' effect. Since he was used to Synchro Summon, you lose five hundred life points!"

Naruto- 4000-500= 3500LP

"And now I play the spell 'Ego Boost' giving my monster a thousand attack points! Now destroy his Monster!" 'Thunder Lord' Roared as he charged at Naruto's 'Apprentice Illusion Magician'.

"You won't be destroying my 'Magician' today," Naruto said with a grin "I activate the trap 'Spellbinding Circle' freezing your monster and stopping any attack until you destroy this card" Ali scowled as her monster was forced back to her side. Naruto gave a cocky smirk "It seems your monsters attack has gone down back to twenty-six thousand. Is it safe to say, you end your turn?"

Ali placed another card face down while Naruto drew a card. Naruto looked down at the special card he drew earlier with a smile 'So it's time huh? You ready to reveal yourself to the world once more?' Naruto saw the card glow faintly giving him his answer. "I play the spell 'Dark Magic Veil' and by sacrificing one thousand life points I can bring forth a special monster" Naruto closed his eyes as he was surrounded by a purple aura "With all my power, I summon forth the master of magic, arise from your deep slumber and show the world your power once more, 'Dark Magician'!" The crowd looked on in awe when they saw the famous magician kneeling on the ground. Slowly he got up from his kneeling position. When he stood at his full height, our favourite 'Magician' showed off his white hair, light blue skin, dressed in black robes/armour with a silver trim. His staff is the same colour as his robes/amour.

Naruto- 3500-1000= 2500LP

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"T-That's not possible...The legendary 'Dark Magician'!" Ali whispered in awe.

"CONTESTANT NAMIKAZE HAS SUMMONED THE 'DARK MAGICIAN'! ONCE OWNED BY THE FAMOUS DUELIST YUGI MOTO!"

"I activate my spell 'Magicians Unite' since I have two spellcasters on the field I can increase the attack of one of my 'Magicians' until it reaches three thousand attack points for the rest of this turn" 'Dark Magician' pointed his hand at 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' giving some of his power.

Apprentice Illusion Magician- 2000+1000= ATK 3000/DEF 1700

"Now destroy 'Thunder Lord' and then 'Dark Magician' attack her directly with 'Dark Magic Attack'!" Ali covered her face as 'Mist Valley Thunder Lord' was destroyed. When she removed her hand she watched with fear as 'Dark Magician' fired his own attack causing her to scream.

Ali- 4000-400-2500= 1100LP

"I end my turn" Ali growled as she was forced into a corner.

"IT WOULD SEEM NARUTO HAS DONE A DEVASTATING COMBO! WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT? HOW WILL ALI MAKE A COMEBACK?"

Ali looked down at her cards 'What am I going to do? There's nothing I can do...unless I can someone it but the chances of me drawing that card are slim' Ali locked eyes with Naruto once more 'But it's the only chance I've got'

Ali smiled when she saw the card she drew "I summon 'Red Eyes Baby Dragon'" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard 'Red Eye's'. Red-Eyes Baby Dragon, was just as the name described, a baby version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Red-Eyes Baby Dragon- ATK 1200/DEE 700

'Does this mean she has that card? If so this battle had become a lot harder' Naruto felt his heart race 'If so this battle definitely is a lot more interesting!'

"I'll end my turn" Ali once again had a confident look.

"I'm guessing that card is useful?" Naruto asked as he drew a card.

"Why don't you find out~" Naruto chuckled at her flirty nature but 'Illusion Magician' didn't seem to feel the same.

"Go 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' destroy her 'Red-Eyes' monster!" Said female looked glad at the order.

Ali covered her face once more as her 'Red-Eyes' was destroyed.

Ali- 1100-800= 300LP

"Thank you, Naruto" Naruto raised a brow.

"For what?" Ali laughed.

"For activating my dragons effect! When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level seven or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my Deck, and It also gains three hundred attack points." A giant card appeared on the field. Naruto watched with shock as the arena started to heat up "Black Dragon, with earth-shaking power. Your red eyes that strike fear into all, come forth! 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!" A burning inferno mixed with darkness burst from the card and out appeared another legendary monster from the past.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon- ATK 2700/DEF 2000

"Now I play his spell 'Inferno burst'. This allows me to attack you directly with his original attack which was twenty-four thousand attack points!" 'Red-Eyes' launched a devastating attack. Naruto yelled in pain as he was flung onto his back.

'Master/Naruto!' 'Apprentice Illusion Magician' and 'Dark Magician' yelled in Naruto's mind.

Naruto- 2500-2400= 100LP

Naruto groaned as he struggled to get up. 'D-Damn what was that?'

'Master are you okay?' Naruto gave a weak smile.

'I'm fine, Kireina' Naruto rolled his neck.

"The only downside to the card is 'Red-Eyes' can't attack," Ali said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I end my turn"

'I could end this duel but I have no idea what that face down card is' Naruto placed his hand near his deck 'Either I need a spell or a trap card to take out her face down but if I don't there's chance, I could lose the duel and what makes it worse she didn't use it when she had the chance...I'll have to take my chances'. "I draw!" Naruto looked down at his hand with a smirk. "It's time to end this! I play the spell 'Dark Magic Attack!' destroying all traps and spells on the field" Ali gave a yelp as 'Dark Magician' fired an attack from his sceptre destroying her face down, showing it was 'Magic Cylinder'.

"Tch, so you destroyed my face down but my 'Red-Eyes' is still stronger than both your monsters!" Naruto rolled his neck with a smile.

"I play the spell 'Magical Formula' giving my 'Dark Magician' seven hundred more attack points and myself a thousand more life points"

Dark Magician- ATK 3200/DEF 2100

Naruto- 100+1000= 1100LP

"Now go my 'Magician' end the duel and wipe out the rest of her life points!" 'Dark Magician' gave a roar as he fired a blast wiping out 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and Ali in one attack.

"Wait, wait, wait noooooooooo-" Ali yelled as the blast came closer to her.

Ali- 500-3200= 0Lp

Naruto wins!

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into his room for the tournament.

Naruto was confused when he saw a box wrapped in brown Paper and string. Naruto undid the string, ripped off the paper and gently opened the box. Naruto was simply amazed by what was in the box. A golden ring with a miniature triangle with the eye of Horus in the middle of the triangle, along with five hanging gold spikes attached to the ring and finally brown rope so it could be worn as a necklace.

Naruto slowly put the rope around his neck. Naruto's pupil shrunk as dark energy started to swirl around him "AhahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto's eyes went from there peaceful blue to a dark red with black sclera.

~Naruto don't touch that!~

~The power! Release it boy!~

~TOU-SAN!~

* * *

Ending Song: Let you down by NF

 _ **~Feels like we're on the edge right now**_

 _ **I wish that I could say I'm proud**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **Let you down~**_

Naruto was leaning on the railing looking over of New Domino City, trying to figure out where his life will take him.

 _ **~All these voices in my head get loud**_

 _ **I wish that I could shut them out**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **L-l** ** _-_ let you down~**_

Naruto was walking away from a female figure with a frown on his face, while she looked down in sadness.

 _ **~Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment**_

 _ **Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed**_

 _ **It's annoying**_

 _ **I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever did wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you**_

 _ **But, I guess the more you**_

 _ **Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right?**_

 _ **Yeah, I'ma just ignore you**_

 _ **Walking towards you, with my head down, lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you**_

 _ **Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you**_

 _ **Very loyal?~**_

Naruto was walking with his hood over his head, his parents looking down at him with sad looks from heaven.

 _ **~Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife into my hands before**_

 _ **What else should I carry for you?**_

 _ **I cared for you, but**_

 _ **Feels like we're on the edge right now**_

 _ **I wish that I could say I'm proud**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **L-l-let you down~**_

Naruto was staring up the black clouds as the rain came down, slowly Naruto closed his eyes as he as he let the rain wash away his troubles.

 _ **~All these voices in my head get loud**_

 _ **I wish that I could shut them out**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **L-l-let you down~**_

Naruto was standing next to two figure but they were covered by shadows, hiding they're identities.

 _ **~Yeah, you don't wanna make this work**_

 _ **You just wanna make this worse**_

 _ **Want me to listen to you**_

 _ **But you don't ever hear my words**_

 _ **You don't wanna know my hurt, yet**_

 _ **Let me guess you want an apology, probably**_

 _ **How can we keep going at a rate like this?**_

 _ **We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave**_

 _ **Please don't come after me**_

 _ **I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all**_

 _ **Go ahead, just drink it off**_

 _ **Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong**_

 _ **Ain't that what you always do?**_

 _ **I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood**_

 _ **What else can I offer you?**_

 _ **There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you~**_

 _ **~Feels like we're on the edge right now**_

 _ **I wish that I could say I'm proud**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **L-l-let you down**_

 _ **All these voices in my head get loud**_

 _ **I wish that I could shut them out**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **L-l-let you down~**_

Naruto is staring at his Millenium necklace with confusion as he tried to figure out what it means to him and why it was gifted to him. Behind Naruto was a large shadow slowly rising behind him.

 _ **~Yeah, don't talk down to me**_

 _ **That's not gonna work now**_

 _ **Packed all my clothes and I moved out**_

 _ **I don't even wanna go to your house**_

 _ **Every time I sit on that couch**_

 _ **I feel like you lecture me**_

 _ **Eventually, I bet that we**_

 _ **Could have made this work**_

 _ **And probably woulda figured things out**_

 _ **But I guess that I'm a letdown**_

 _ **But it's cool, I checked out**_

 _ **Oh, you wanna be friends now?**_

 _ **Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now**_

 _ **Sit around and talk about the good times**_

 _ **That didn't even happen**_

 _ **I mean, why are you laughing?**_

 _ **Must have missed that joke**_

 _ **Let me see if I can find a reaction**_

 _ **No, but at least you're happy~**_

Naruto with red eyes was grinning like a maniac as he duelled his opponent in the shadow realm, intending to make them suffer for hurting those precious to him.

 _ **~Feels like we're on the edge right now**_

 _ **I wish that I could say I'm proud**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **Oh, I let you down~**_

Naruto was staring down a younger version of himself as he tightly gripped the Mellinum ring, while his younger version was holding his mother necklace close to his heart.

 _ **~All these voices in my head get loud**_

 _ **And I wish that I could shut them out**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I let you down**_

 _ **Oh, let you down**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **I'm so sorry now**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **That I let you down~**_

Naruto had his duel disk open with his friend all by his side, ready to face the next challenge.

* * *

 **A.N: Hey my peeps my first new story of the year. I would like to let everyone know that Saiyan of Universe Six is nearly done and same goes for Naruto's evil girls. I did this story a while ago but I just found it now and I thought you guys might like it. As I said up above I was Inspired by Ultimate Alcatraz so go give him some love. That should do it for now. OH! If you have any question please leave me a review or Pm I am happy to answer any question you ask me.**


End file.
